Summer Heat
by kasumixkira
Summary: Seifer/Hayner. It's summer, and the heat is really starting to mess with Hayner's brain. Things get a little more heated when he discovers his attraction to the Sandlot King. Yaoi. Slash. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or any of the character mentioned. They, and the universe of Twilight Town, are owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
This is purely fictional and not subject to real life.

A/N: This is my first story on this site, but I've been hanging out here and writing for years. I finally decided to create an account. I hope you all enjoy this.

Music: Gazette - 'Filth in the Beauty'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blame it on the Heat-Stroked Brain**

The ceiling fan swirled lazily about my head, doing nothing to fight off the sweltering heat of summer in Twilight Town. Not even the sea-salt ice cream we ate only a few minutes ago did anything to cool us down. The last few days of summer are always the hottest. I could not wait until the fall breezes rushed through the streets.

I groan as the heat washes over me like a third skin, the second being my sweat-soaked clothing. The vest I always wore was already in a heap on the floor, and I think my shirt might soon join it. Too bad I couldn't just be naked. There is nothing better than being naked, especially in the peak of summer. Well, maybe a trip to the beach would be just as nice if we weren't so broke.

On the couch not too far away from where I lie, Pence and Olette wave paper fans at each other. Over from them sits Roxas. He is almost as undressed as me, looking just as miserable, too. His usual blond spikes look wilted as the humid air attacks them. I would have laughed if I had the energy.

"Man, it's so hot!" I complain.

"You're the one who said that we should hang out today, Hayner," Olette chides, almost glaring.

Roxas stands up and stretches. "I'm going home. At least it's air conditioned there. Let's meet up at the docks tomorrow afternoon. It's too late to go tonight."

Pence, Olette, and I agree. We could hang our feet in the water in an attempt to cool down. I am left alone in the Usual Spot after the other three leave. I do not feel like moving just yet.

Now, anybody would think that it would cool down after the sun sank below the horizon, but no, that would be too easy. The humidity completely kills. All that water keeps the atmosphere warm, or some other scientific crap like that. Pence tried to explain it to me once, but he lost me on the third word.

Standing up, I did not bother to put my shirt or vest back on. Anyone who complains can fuck off. Instead, I just grab the pile of attire and walk out into the back alley. Without thinking I walk in the direction of the Sandlot. Stupid me. The heat must have finally fried my brain. Stupid sun. Of all the days to fry my brain, it had to be on the one where I stupidly walk half naked through the Sandlot.

You're asking what could be so bad. Well, fried brain, tell me, who practically "runs" Twilight Town, hangs out—practically lives—on the Sandlot, and hates my guts?

Exactly! Seifer. And let's not forget his bone-headed sidekicks: Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. Well, Vivi's not that bad—or he wouldn't be if he stopped trying to be a Rai-clone.

You, fried brain, have just signed my death warrant. Yours too, if you think about it. But it's not like you have much to lose as of right now, anyway; you're already burnt to a crisp.

During my conversation with my not-too-smart brain (Am I going insane? I'm talking to an inanimate organ in my head.), I did not watch where I walked. Somehow, I end up on the ground, dirt smeared on my sweaty skin. How did I get here? Looking up, I see a furious Seifer glaring down at me. At least I'm staring from a hot angle….

Stop. Rewind. Play. Hot angle? Seifer?

Blame it on the heat-stroked brain.

Back to me bumping into Seifer. At least I didn't fall on top of him. But, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under and then some. I laugh nervously. "Oops."

Seifer almost growls before giving me one last glare and moving on. The sidekicks also glare before following the example of their "master." Well, that was after Rai kicked dirt in my direction. Luckily, none got in my eyes, but I did swallow some of the stuff. Gag!

After standing up, I try to wipe the dirt way. Key word: try. I only end up spreading it, making me look like a mud pie. Okay, maybe it's isn't _that_ bad, but still, it's humiliating when in the audience of Seifer.

Thinking of Seifer, how the hell is he still fully dressed? Even the black beanie sits on his head. He must be cooked. Oh, I know! It must be the belly shirt showing off his washboard abs. Just looking at them makes me want to kneel before him and lick—

Wait! What the hell am I thinking? Why am I even looking at him?

"Hayner!" That's Seifer's voice. "I'm giving you a chance to scram without a fight for once, but if you continue to stare like the idiot you are I'm gonna have to remove you."

Yes, use physical force all you want. Ack! That was just the sound of palm-to-face. Traitorous fried brain. I'd rip you out of my skull if I didn't need you.

Anyway… Heeding Seifer's warning—much to the disagreeing pile of mush in my head—I leave the Sandlot empty-handed. Empty-handed? Shit! My shirt and jacket. To go back or not to go back? Brain says yes; I say no. I'm positive I have more shirts and jackets at home, completely disregarding that fact that those are my favorite.

But sacrifices must be made. I'd rather keep my head, thank you very much.

Walking away from the "rich" side of town, I find my way home through the dirty alleyways and dingy apartment complexes. Ah! Home sweet _suffering_ home. Seifer thinks he's so tough, but he didn't have to grow up in a third-rate neighborhood—the slums. I know what it's really like to survive.

The elevator is out-of-order, like always, so I jog up three flights of stairs. And, because the air conditioner is out-or-order, like always, I suffer through the blazing fires—figuratively, of course. Pulling a key from my cargo pants pocket, I unlock the door, hurry inside, and re-lock the door behind me. I slip my shoes off and walk into the living room.

"Mom?" I call out when I do not find her on the sofa where she usually is. A gagging sound fills my ears, so I walk along the beer bottle-covered floor to the bathroom. Mom is leaning over the toilet, dirty blonde hair hanging in her gaunt face. Frowning, I kneel behind her to hold her hair and rub her back.

After Dad left she turned into a bit of an alcoholic to fill the void he created. I don't blame her for our condition, but I do blame Dad. I just try to help Mom out as much as I can. I mean, she has a small job as a shop assistant, but that munny goes towards alcohol most of the time. I run the mail delivery and other oddball jobs to pay bills and sometimes buy food.

The group—Roxas, Olette, and Pence—sees me as a brash, carefree kid who loves to pick fights with Seifer (he is our rival, after all). That's what I want them to see. We all have masks. I know Roxas hides behind one to keep us out of his home life. I do no different. Pence and Olette just wouldn't understand, sadly, considering that they are my best friends.

"You okay, Mom?"

She nods soundlessly, trying to stand. I help her up, allowing her to put most of her weight on my shoulders as we travel to the couch. After laying her down and directing a fan in her direction, I turn to the kitchen. Heat and alcohol, for Mom, never mix well. I fill a glass with water and grab some medicine. She accepts them with a smile.

"Thank you, darling," she whispers, voice raw.

I nod and walk towards the bathroom again, picking up trash and bottles along the way to throw in the garbage. A very cold shower sounds really nice, but first, I have to clean the floor where Mom missed the toilet. It doesn't take long; it never does.

Standing under the cool spray, I wash my skin of sweat and grime absentmindedly. My brain—not so fried anymore—wonders over today's events, especially concerning Seifer. Am I really attracted to him or was it really the heat?

I don't have an answer to that.

The bathroom light flickers. Off. On. Off. On. Off… Just great. I hope the bulb just went out. I'm sure I paid the utility and water bill on time. Rinsing the soap away in the dark, I wrap a towel around my waist and peek into the hallway, dripping puddles. I can hear the fans running and see the kitchen light, so the power is still on.

I'll have to go to the store to pick up light bulbs, I think as I walk to my room. It's messy, but I don't care; I'll clean it eventually. Drying myself, I slip into a pair of camo PJ pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

"I have to buy a bulb for the bathroom, Mom," I inform when I reach the living room. I kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon." She mumbles a slight farewell as I slip my feet into my shoes. I lock the door on the way out, slipping the keychain around my neck.

It's a bit cooler, now, so my clothes don't instantly stick like skin to my lean body. That's good because I have a long walk. But it's still not very cool, so I hope that will persuade the not-too-good crowds to stay in their homes. I don't feel like running or fighting at the moment. There are some really bad and dangerous people in the slums.

The trip goes smoothly. A few times I almost ran into some trouble, but I managed to slip away unnoticed. The streets get brighter as I get closer to the main part of Twilight Town. Yes, light! I quickly hop on the tram, jumping off when I get close to the market.

Light bulbs are a snap to find, but they are also expensive (with my meager income, anyway). I'll have to take some extra jobs tomorrow.

I don't feel like going home yet, so I wander around the town. Some people mill around the streets, but I am ignored. It's not unusual to see me walking along after dark. I eventually find myself at the Sandlot.

"I see you put clothes on this time."

I know that voice. I almost tell him to "fuck off," but I refrain myself from doing so. I just want a peaceful walk without trouble, so why did I have to run into Seifer? What is he still doing here anyway?

Hmmm, on another thought, I wonder if my clothes are still here. I look around near the spot where I fell. Nothing. I look around the rest of the Sandlot, oblivious to Seifer. He doesn't like being ignored.

"Hayner." He sounds impatient.

"Yes?" I ask, sill not looking at him. I'm not really in the mood.

Seifer growls, and I finally turn around. He isn't wearing his coat. Damn, that's hot. There aren't as many street lamps in the Sandlot, so I hope he can't see my blush.

I'm blushing? Call the fire department!

"If you're looking for the clothes you dropped earlier, they're by your Usual Spot," Seifer comments.

I stare. Did he actually say that in a nice tone? Yes, I think he did. Now, for the big question: Did the sun fry his brain earlier, too, or is it the end of the world?

Here comes the Apocalypse.

"You can quit staring now."

Now, _that_'s the hateful tone I know and love! Well, scratch that "love" part.

"Sorry, I just expected you to leave 'em or trash 'em," I state with a shrug of my shoulders.

He turns away. "Yeah, well, don't expect me to be nice again." Seifer leaves without a glance back, grabbing his coat from a bench.

I sigh. Time to go home, I think. It's going to be straight to bed when I get there, too. I will have to get up early for my mail delivery and then apply for more work before meeting the group at the docks.

I swing by the Usual Spot, finding my clothes neatly folded on a crate. I silently thank Seifer, something I would never say aloud. From there, I use the tunnels as much as I can. They only go so far into my part of town. It's all good, though. I know how to avoid trouble….most of the time.

I check on Mom, placing a blanket across her legs, when I arrive home. She's sleeping quietly. I also check her cell phone, making sure that the alarm is set. I'll set mine for a few minutes before hers to make sure that she gets up. Then, I replace the bathroom light, placing the extra bulbs in the hallway closet.

I'm asleep before I even completely lie on the bed. I think I dream of Seifer… The world has come to the end again.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or any of the character mentioned. They, and the universe of Twilight Town, are owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
This is purely fictional and not subject to real life.

A/N: This is my first story on this site, but I've been hanging out here and writing for years. I finally decided to create an account. I hope you all enjoy this.

Music: The Candy Spooky Theater - Devilish Kidnapper

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's Called a Job. Ever Heard of Getting' One?**

A loud shrill sends jolts of shock to my brain, ripping me out of my dreams. What a rude awakening. Running a hand through my unruly hair, I crawl off the bed, leaving the covers strewn about. I really hope it won't be as hot as it was yesterday.

I hurriedly dress into cargo shorts and a black sleeveless shirt with a red skull painted on it. Mom's alarm sings, so I walk to the living room to make sure she is awake.

"'Morning, Mom."

She doesn't get a chance to reply as a yawn stops her words. I chuckle.

"You take a shower while I start breakfast," I suggest. "I'll make omelets."

"Thank you, darling," she replies with a smile, walking towards the bathroom. She looks better this morning than she did last night. That's good.

I go to the kitchen, grabbing eggs, cheese, butter, and milk from the fridge. The milk jug is almost empty. I'll pick some up later. I light the stove and place a skillet on the flame. While that heats, I place two slices of bread in the toaster and mix the eggs and milk in a bowl. I also put a small amount of butter in the skillet, waiting for it to melt before pouring the egg mixture in. It sizzles pleasantly. I spread strips of cheese across the thin layer of cooking egg. After a few minutes, I fold one side onto the other and flip it.

Too bad I didn't have any tomatoes. Tomato chunks in an omelet makes it so good.

The toast had popped out by the time I cut the large omelet in half and place the halves on plates. I quickly butter the toast and set everything on the table, waiting for Mom. She doesn't take long, waltzing gracefully into the kitchen with her hair in a professional bun and casual business clothing on her body.

"Feeling better?" I ask around a mouthful of egg.

"Yes, dear," she replies before taking a bite. "What do you have planned for today?"

"First I have the mail delivery and a few other odd jobs. The gang is meeting at the docks later."

Mom sighs. "I'm sorry," she says softly, placing her fork on the table. "You're so young, but you live like you're thirty. You shouldn't have to work. I should be the one supporting us."

I shake my head. "Don't say that, Mom. It's fine. I've accepted everything that has happened."

"No, it's not fine. I should be the one paying the bills. I—"

I interrupt her, "No, Dad should."

She quiets almost instantly, sighing before continuing to eat. I also eat, finishing my plate before her. "And don't worry about the dishes," I comment, standing up. "I'll do them when I get home. You just finish and hurry to work." I kiss her cheek, pull on my shoes, and slip out the door.

The air is dry today, making the heat way more bearable. It's still _way_ too early for the trouble to emerge from bed with massive hangovers, so I'm safer now than at night. I leisurely pick my way through the streets, going this way and that through the maze of alleyways. I enjoy the silence while I can.

At the mail office, I grab the mail satchel and wave to the boss before heading out again. Thanks to the boss, everything is in order according to my usual route. It makes everything so much easier.

Walking, walking, and more walking. I catch the tram whenever it's a convenience and go through the tunnels as shortcuts. Also, it's cooler in the tunnels—dark and underground.

I'm on automatic. My feet know where to go, so I let my brain think over the Struggle that is coming up tomorrow. Hopefully, either Roxas or I will win this year. We've been training together. Seifer really needs to be knocked off his high throne—A king without a crown.

Thinking of which, I just put mail in his mailbox. He lives in a really nice apartment complex. The building is huge, clean, and each apartment has a balcony.

I'll get Mom to a nice place like that.

If only I could win the Struggle. First place is always awarded with a one-of-its-kind prize. Something like that would go for a lot of munny.

Seifer and Fuu walk out of the complex. I snap out of my thoughts and finish placing mail in the long line of boxes. Rai and Vivi are not far behind them. Why do I always run into them—both literally and non-literally? Do I unconsciously have a death wish?

"What're you doing out here? Get tired of the dumpster you live in?" the bully asks snidely.

Oh, if only he knew how close to the truth he is. My life would be more of a living hell if he bashed on my real life situation, knowingly of what he was doing. Just him joking about it ticks me off.

"It's called a job, Seifer. Ever heard of gettin' one?" I reply hotly, pushing passed them to finish my route.

I hear Seifer scoff while the others laugh. "How pathetic."

I'm pathetic? You try living the way I do, Seifer…. Stupid asshole. I fumed all the way back to the mail office. The jerk has no right. Sometime I wanna shove him into a wall and attack him… or just ravish him where he stands.

_BAM!_

That, people, was me running into a door. Ouch!

"You're supposed to open it first, sonny," boss man says with a toothy grin. I laugh with him and play it off coolly, trying not to show my embarrassment.

When the chuckling subsides, I ask, "Do you have any more work I can do?"

He nods and points to another mail bag. "Poor sap got sick, so he couldn't make his route." I pick up the bag, leaving with the route map in hand. "We need more boys like you in Twilight Town, boys who are willing to work." He grumbles about lazy teenagers as he continues his own work.

I look at the map. It's labeled "Sandlot Route." Kill me now. I think I've filled my Seifer quota for the day. Damn. Someone upstairs sure hates me.

_And_ it's getting hotter.

I go as quickly as I can through the route, passing Seifer and his lackeys more than once, completely ignoring them. Did I ever mention that Seifer hates to be ignored (especially by me)? I can tell that he is getting annoyed with every pass.

"Alright, Hayner, what the hell?" He grabs the collar of my shirt.

"As I said earlier, it's called a _job_." I'm just about as annoyed as he is at this point. "The guy who usually has this route called in sick, so I'm covering. Chill!" I roll my eyes and remove his hands from my shirt.

Rai steps in my way. "No one talks to Seifer like that, y'know?" He cranks back a fist.

I sidestep quickly, and he lands on the ground in a heap. Man, that would have really hurt. He puts lots of force behind that sucka. I don't dare look back as I walk away, nearly running. Seifer's gang versus Hayner would not turn out all that well. I finish my deliveries and return the satchel.

Boss man pays me well for taking the second route. My daily earning quota is filled, and I have some munny to spare. Grinning, I grab some grub from a food stand and eat happily on my way to the docks. Yum! It's better than what is at home.

Roxas is the only one sitting at the edge of the wooden dock with his feet in the water and his eyes glued to a book. I will never understand how he reads so much. I'd get a headache after ten pages. Creeping up behind the blond, I place my hands over his eyes. He lets out a surprised shout and flails about, almost losing his book.

"Geez, Roxas, chillax. It's only me." I remove my hands and sit next to him, pulling my shoes off to hang my feet in the water. Feels good.

"Jerk," he mutters playfully. "Seen Olette or Pence yet?"

I shake my head no. "I just got done with mail delivery, so I didn't get the chance to look."

He nods knowingly.

"Struggle's tomorrow. Excited?

His face brightens. "We're so beating Seifer this year!"

"Totally!" I agree. "And Setzer, too. We're winning it all."

"Yeah!"

We fall into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Olette asks as she and Pence walk onto the dock.

"Nothing," Roxas and I chime together, making us laugh more. It's no wonder he is my best-of-the-best (of-the-best-of-the-best) friend.

We sat at the dock for the rest of the day, enjoying the water and each other's company. We breached some awkward subjects (especially when Olette brought up her collection of yaoi manga) and had some good laughs (so good that Pence fell into the water from laughing).

Roxas is the first to leave, saying that he had someone to meet before going home. Who could he be hanging out with besides us? Olette and Pence leave together shortly after that. I have a strange feeling that they are in a relationship. Oh well, if they want to keep it a secret, that's okay.

I stay at the dock and watch the sunset. The sun is at its most beautiful just before it disappears. Well, that's what the romantic in Olette says. Whatever. I fell sad when the sun vanishes, like it stole away my smile. When the sun goes down, it means that I have to return home and possibly face a drunken mother.

I sigh. Why can't things be different?

For one, if things _were_ different, I wouldn't be the Hayner I am now; I might be a Seifer clone or something. For two, I probably wouldn't have the great friends that I do now. I don't think I'll trade them for anything. They are _my_ friends, and I'm keeping them. And, yes, I do know that we won't be together forever, but they will _always_ be precious to me.

Man, I'm starting to sound like a sap. Time to stop watching the darkening sky. It's depressing me.

On my way through town, I make sure to avoid the Sandlot. I definitely overfilled my Seifer quota. The trip is a bit longer, but that doesn't matter. The walk through the market makes me remember to buy milk.

In an alley on the walk home, I run into a bad crowd, but I manage to get a few good punches in before sprinting out of there. I have learned that there is no shame in running when one guy is up against twenty or so thugs. Heh, I'd like to see what Seifer would do in that situation.

At home I place the milk in the fridge and find a note on the table. Mom wanted to inform me that she is going out drinking with some co-workers and would crash at one of their houses. There is also some munny on the table. I'll place that in saving with my munny for next month's bills.

My head hurts from the fight. Some guy's elbow caught my cheek just before my head hit a wall. I grab a couple pain pills and swallow them dry as I walk to the bathroom. There is a bit of blood smeared across my face. The skin is bruising, especially around the small gash on my cheek bone. I clean it thoroughly, wincing slightly the entire time.

Showers are really nice things. Now that I feel clean, I dirty myself by cleaning the house. All the trash and bottles need thrown away, the garbage needs to be taken out, and the floors need to be swept. I do all that and more, feeling dirtier than I had been before my shower. Gross.

Oh well, it gives me an excuse to take another shower—a really quick shower. Wasting water is not a good thing. That makes the bill more expensive.

Afterwards, I lay on my bed to rest. I fall asleep almost instantly, towel still wrapped around my waist. I did say that I love to be naked more than anything. It's just so much more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or any of the character mentioned. They, and the universe of Twilight Town, are owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
This is purely fictional and not subject to real life.

A/N: This is my first story on this site, but I've been hanging out here and writing for years. I finally decided to create an account. I hope you all enjoy this. I realize this is a very fast-paced type of story/relationship.... Uh... I don't really care at the moment. Sorry. I just wanted to get the idea outta my head and onto paper. I really need to work on that... **shifty eyes**

Music: PANIC! At the Disco - I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

* * *

Chapter 3: 3…2…1…STRUGGLE

The sun wakes me today—gentle wake up call. It is way better than an alarm clock. I dress in clothes much like yesterday's attire: something comfortable, lightweight, cool (in both senses of the word), and easy to fight in. I'm so ready to Struggle. There is no mail today, but because of yesterday's extra and Mom's contribution, I think I can afford to skip working today. But, it's not like any of the businesses are open today.

Before leaving I check my cheek. The bruise is dark and angry. I clean it again and pop a few pain pills to dull the pain I know will come later. I also bring the medicine with me. I know I'll need it after the Struggle. Seifer hits hard.

The group is already at the Sandlot when I get there. A lot of the Twilight Town kids and young adults are milling around the registration booth, and many of the adults are finding good spots to watch the matches. I find Roxas and stand next to him. He eyes my cheek but doesn't say anything (which I am grateful for). It takes a while, but we finally get registered. It's too hot to be standing so crowed together in a line.

"All participants, please make your way to the status board for rule explanation," the ring manager announces.

Olette and Pence wait in the audience as Roxas and I stand at the back of the gathered group. We've heard the rules before, and we didn't feel like being in the middle of a bunch of people. Too hot. Practically ignoring the announcer, I look around and notice Seifer standing with Rai only a few steps away. He smirks smugly in my direction as if he's already won. Stupid arrogant bastard. I flip him the finger before turning away.

"We will be announcing the preliminary matches shortly, so please be patient," the ring manager says again.

Roxas and I walk back over to where our friends are waiting. Pence has drinks for us both. I accept the soda gratefully and gulp it down. Yummy and refreshing. Roxas does the same thing. I see Olette struggling. She wants to comment on my bruise. Damn….

I stand against the wall in the slight shade it offers, hands locked behind my head. Roxas is next to me with his arm crossed over his chest. We watch the matches, judging the fighters in case we have to fight them later. Time just seems to fly by. Both Roxas and I make it to the preliminary semi-finals. He is fighting Seifer at the moment. I just won my match, so I'm catching my breath (not that I really lost it in the first place). Hopefully Roxas crushes Seifer. Then, we will both be finalists, and one of us will have the chance against Setzer.

Time's up! I'm crossing my finger for ya, buddy.

Score: 103 to 97.

Winner: Seifer, damn him!

Roxas stands by me, almost gasping for air as he holds his chest. He took a pretty hard blow. "Man, I think he's gotten stronger, and he has a few new moves." The blow to the chest had been one of them.

"You did awesomely, Roxy," I tease, messing up his sweat-damped hair.

He bats my hand away. "Don't call me that."

The announcer calls for the semi-finalists after a twenty minute break.

"Whatever you say, Roxy." I leave before he can reply.

Up on the designated battle area, the man hands the struggle bats to Seifer and me. "Now, I want a clean match," he says sternly. We nod and take positions opposite of each other. "3...2...1...STURGGLE!"

Seifer instantly lunges for me, going straight for a strong attack. He did that with Roxas, too. He has a pattern to his fighting, and I've mostly—I think—figured it out. I'll beat him for sure! I sidestep the attack and feint left before lunging right. That took Seifer off guard, and I get a good hit to his ball belt. I pick the orbs up quickly as my opponent recovers. He lets out a growl and attacks again. I get hit, but I don't let that deter me. I unleash my own series of attacks, gathering the balls to the best of my ability in such a fast-paced battle.

Seifer looks furious as the crowd cheers us both on. I hear Olette loud and clear, even over the other cheering. She knows how to be loud when it suits her purpose.

I am knocked back as Seifer retaliates. Holy crap! That was a monster of an attack. I think I'm seeing stars. We keep exchanging blows until time ends. I'm in so much pain, and my head hurts more than ever. My cheek aches.

Score: 101 to 99

Winner: Damn it!

Two freakin' balls away. I was so close!

Roxas pats me on the back good-heartedly as Olette and Pence congratulate me on doing so well. I reach into my pocket for those pain pills, popping two dry. I offer some to Roxas, as well. He takes them with a smile, stealing Olette's drink.

We don't watch as Seifer faces Setzer. The air is too hot, and the crowds are too noisy. We get sea-salt ice cream and walk to the Usual Spot. We celebrate our slight victory of making it so far. It was filled with teasing, laughing, and smiling. Fun.

That night I wander the town again, completely bored but unwilling to go home. The Struggle keeps flashing through my mind. Shivers course through my nervous system, tingling under my skin. I remember the pain, and I also remember the touches. His skin was slicked with sweat, and his muscles were tight. The slight brush of his skin against mine sent shivers down my spine. I want more contact.

What is wrong with me? I should not be thinking about that. Seifer shouldn't even be in my thoughts like that. It's Seifer!

I stop, staring at the figure in front of me. Why is it that every time I think of Seifer, he suddenly appears? I can't look away. Seifer isn't wearing his beanie or coat, and he is currently peeling that sweat-soaked belly shirt from his body, pulling it over his head.

Am I drooling? I unconsciously wipe my mouth to check. No drool, yet, thankfully.

Seifer throws the shirt on a bench and suddenly turns around. I'm caught with wide, staring eyes. Uh oh….

"What the fuck do you want?" He's hostile and probably still mad from the Struggle. I heard that Setzer beat him by a lot. And I'm sure that he's not too happy with how close Roxas and I came to winning against him.

"I was just passing through," I reply.

"You're always passing through, almost every night."

I shrug, still staring—hopefully discreetly—at Seifer's nude torso. I notice the struggle bat in his hand. He must have been venting his frustration by training.

My brain left me, then. "How about a rematch?" I ask, not thinking about the consequence of fighting him shirtless.

Seifer smirks, obviously liking my idea. He grabs another bat and tosses it in my direction. I barely catch it before being attacked. I defend to the best of my ability, getting hit quite a few times. Pain and more pain… I still ache from the earlier battles, and the headache is back. Me and my stupid, brash behavior rushed in without thinking…again.

I see stars again as Seifer pins me after a brutal hit. Oh fuck! His body against mine feels so good. All those muscles press tightly against my back. I'm not even going to argue with my mind at how wrong this is; my brain already escaped through the back door and is melting into a puddle at my feet.

I'm unable to move. The struggle bats are at our feet as he holds my arms crossed over my chest. His chest heaves, and I unconsciously match my breathing pattern to his. Major sensory overload hits instantly and black fades my vision just a little. The excitement and heat pools painfully in my groin.

And then, I do the stupidest thing I've ever done in the entirety of my life: I wiggle out of his grasp, turn around, and kiss him on the mouth.

My body is a pile of Jell-O, now, collecting beside my brain on the pavement. It feels so good. His lips are slightly chapped, but smooth and firm against my own. He obviously doesn't agree.

I suddenly feel cold as Seifer throws me away from his body. There is a look of confusion and pure disgust on his face. Fuck! If I thought his beatings and bullying were bad before, I'm pretty sure that they will be a hundred times worse now. I can feel the bruise forming on my heart.

Whoa! Since when did hearts get involved?

"You are one sick fuck, Hayner," he states, tugging his shirt back on.

I recoil like I've been hit. Flinching was never my thing, but I guess we learn something new everyday. Seifer is gone, disappearing down the street to Station Heights.

I fall backwards, clinging to the wall behind me. Why the fuck am I crying? Alright, Hayner, you're turning into such a girl. Get a grip, buddy!

I don't go home that night. It's dawn before I even move. I didn't sleep—couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Seifer's reaction run though my head like a stampede. I feel like shit. I probably look worse than shit, too. I can only imagine the dirty, sweat-smelling clothing and unkempt hair.

I need to get home, but my legs won't move. I force my numb body to move. When had everything gone downhill? I silently struggle my way through the silent streets. The light is soft around me, making everything glow. Too bad I'm only paying attention to the shadows.

"Hayner?"

I freeze; I'm caught. I turn around. "Roxas?"

"You look like you were hit by the train," he comments.

"Thanks, buddy. You sure know how to compliment a guy." I try to laugh, but it only comes out as a small cough.

He smiles only for a second before setting a frown on his serious face. "What are you doing here at this time?

"I could ask you the same thing."

"My parents are fighting again," he whispers, looking at his shoes. "I snuck out, as you can see, and I'm going to Axel's house."

"Who's Axel? Is he that new friend of yours we haven't met yet?

Roxas blushes. "Yeah… Um… It's your turn to talk, now."

I sigh. "Well, I met up with Seifer during the night and we had a small struggle rematch. I've been sitting on the Sandlot ever since. End of story."

He gives me a skeptical look before shrugging and leaning towards me. My eyes widen as his lips briefly touch mine. He pulls back with a red glow staining his face. "You looked like you needed one," he explains. "Axel's kisses always make me feel better when I'm down."

Did I hear that right? Axel and Roxas? I'm shocked, staring wide-eyed at my blushing best friend. Roxas likes guys? Oh Gods! I'm not alone! I could jump up and down for joy.

I haven't moved yet, and Roxas suddenly looks sad and a little afraid. "I, I'm sorry, Hayner. I shouldn't have done--"

I shut him up with a quick kiss to show him that I understand. Damn, I'm really turning into a girl. Anyway, he's the one with wide eyes now.

"You looked like you needed one," I say with a smile, using his words against him.

He laughs. "Seems like Axel was right; kisses do cheer people up."

"Didn't cheer Seifer up," I mumble under my breath.

Roxas freezes. He must have heard me. I blush.

"Yeah…" I begin embarrassingly. "I kinda kissed him in our rematch. He looked confused and disgusted, called me a 'sick fuck,' and stalked off."

The spiky blond chuckles. "I certainly did not expect that."

"Well, I didn't expect you to have a _boy_friend, either." I chuckle in return. "Anyway, I have to get home and shower still before my mail run. And Axel's expecting you." I wink.

He blushes again and mumbles a good-bye.

We go our separate ways. Roxas took a risk tonight by kissing me. I'm glad he did.

I finally stumble into the house. Mom's shoes are at the door with a pair I didn't recognize. She brought over a friend. I sigh and go to the bathroom, stripping along the way. I don't even look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to see how pathetic I look. A sigh escapes my lips at the feeling of the hot water.

Warmth. Seifer was warm.

Shut up! I don't want to think about him.

I lock every thought in a little box that is in a dusty corner in the back of my skull. No thinking for me. A shower is supposed to be relaxing. Another sigh escapes my lips. I'm just not gunna think for the rest of the day if I can help it.

Stepping out of the cubical, I quickly wipe the water away and wrap a towel around my waist. Mom's bedroom door opens as I pass. A guy I don't recall ever seeing is standing there. He's tall, dark, and handsome. A tinge of pink spreads under the thin frame of his wire glasses. He's embarrassed. I could have laughed. Instead, I just raise an eyebrow and continue to my room.

Dropping the towel, I slip into a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a blood spatter design. My stomach growls loudly, but I don't have time to feed it. Hurriedly fixing my hair, I slip my shoes back on and head out. Mom gives me a quick wave from her seat on the sofa before the door closes.

The streets are still quiet as I weave through them. But the peace is unwelcome, especially since I'm so tired. I'm turning in early tonight. Yeah right. I'll wander the streets like I always do. So much stress.

I reach the post office without realizing it. I'm on automatic once again. The houses and streets just seem to blur together after some time. My brain has shut down for the day, not that I'm complaining. My only hope is that I don't run into _him_ anytime soon.

My luck just isn't that good, though.

I'm walking through the tunnels on my way back to the post office. The only sounds are my footsteps. I slink through the beautiful silence. The sound echoes.

More footfalls. I keep walking, ignoring the sounds. I can already guess who the steps belong to. I keep my head down as I pass him. I don't want to see his look of disgust; I saw it enough last night.

He pauses as I shuffle along. I can only guess what is going through his head as he watches me. I know he is watching me; I feel his eyes. If I could I would curl up in a spider-infester hole to die. Is he still watching? Heh, he's probably making sure I won't try to kiss him again. Well, you can continue on your way, prick; I'm never kissing you again. I learned my lesson.

The end of the tunnel is in sight.

"Hayner."

Fuck.

I stop mid-stride, but I don't turn around. In fact, my eyes are still on my shoes.

"Why?"

That small word hangs in the air. That's a really good question, Seifer. Did you think of it all by yourself? Okay, now I'm being hateful. Maybe I'm bipolar. I'm switching mood faster than a girl on her period.

Sighing, I slightly turn towards the bully, making eye contact. "Why not?" I exit the tunnel.

The day passes slowly. I work the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. Working keeps my mind busy and I concentrate on the tasks. Only once did I think about Seifer. It was during lunch when I had nothing else to do.

I visit Mom at her work after lunch. She fusses over my cheek and I laugh it off. She also informs me that that guy will be at the house again tonight. She's finally smiling again.

I think I'm gonna have to have a talk with this new guy. If he hurts Mom like Dad did, he is going to be in a world of pain.

It's night again, and I haven't gone home yet. I know I'm in for another sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or any of the character mentioned. They, and the universe of Twilight Town, are owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
This is purely fictional and not subject to real life.

A/N: This is my first story on this site, but I've been hanging out here and writing for years. I finally decided to create an account. I hope you all enjoy this.

There's a bit of a surprise at them end for you all. XD And I only plan to have one more chaper after this one. This is a very short fiction. I hope to write longer ones later, though. XD

Music: Chris Brown - Lottery

* * *

Chapter 4: I Think You Should Kiss Him Again

School has started up again, and it sucks balls. It has been two, maybe three, weeks since the Struggle. I don't keep track anymore. The days just seem to run together as sleep escapes my grasp. I know I'm failing most of my classes, but it's a good day if I make it to school at all.

In the morning I deliver mail and then go to school if I'm in the mood. If not, I spend my day at the Usual Spot. I work more after school and meet with the gang whenever there is time.

I've only had a few run-ins with Seifer, thankfully. He seems to be avoiding me as much as I am avoiding him. I find that odd. I thought he would be beating my ass every chance he got.

I skipped school again today. All my homework is done, but the teachers don't accept late work. I don't have the energy to attend those boring classes. Olette has been getting on my case, too. She's realized that something is wrong, and I don't want to deal with her.

Maybe I'll go to afternoon classes. I need food anyway. If I leave now, I'll get there in time for lunch.

Leaving the Usual Spot, I catch the tram running in the direction of the school. The lunch bell is still ringing when I step on the campus. I hurry inside and grab a tray, sitting at my usual table. Roxas is already there.

"Hayner, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence. You look like crap."

"Still awesome at giving compliments, as always, Roxas." I punch him in the arm playfully.

He grins as he bites into his turkey sub. I completely devour my food. Even the crumbs do not escape my mouth. Olette and Pence, who arrived sometime while I was attacking my food, letting their mouths hang open, and Roxas almost falls on the floor laughing. Well, I am hungry.

Olette finally snaps to her senses. "Hayner!" That's disgusting!" she exclaims.

"Sorry, I missed breakfast," I mumble, scratching the back of my head nervously. I also missed dinner last night, but I'm not about to tell Olette that.

She turns to Pence with an eye-roll, talking to him about their geometry homework. I sigh with a slight smile on my face. Those two are perfect for each other. It's almost unbearable to watch, but I watch anyway. I'm sure they'll go a long way, even though Roxas and I didn't know about their relationship. Or, we aren't supposed to know.

Roxas hasn't told Pence or Olette of his relationship, either. I wouldn't either. Olette would fan girl so badly. It would be unbearable. Now, I've actually met Axel. He's a pretty cool pyromaniac college guy. He's got good taste in music too. I had to stay at his apartment a couple of times. He and Roxas fit really good together, too. Axel's the spark to Roxas' darkness.

I feel eyes on the back of my head, causing the hair on the nape of my neck to rise. From staring at my empty tray, my eyes find Seifer as I turn my head. His eyes pierce mine with a look I've never seen before. He looks away first while I still stare. I want to know what that was about.

Roxas, who happened to witness our little "moment," nudges me in the ribs. I inhale sharply and turn back around in my seat.

"So, is he finally warming up to ya?" Roxas whispers.

"I wouldn't know; he's been avoiding me," I shrug in reply.

My best friend gets a thoughtful look on his face. I think I just met the devil himself. Oh my Gods! Are those horns growing out of his forehead? That smirk is positively evil.

"I think you should kiss him again."

I sputter indignantly. I should _what_? His smirk only widens. Before I can clarify what Roxas said, the bell rings. He gets up and walks away. The world is coming to an end again… again.

I throw my tray away with a sigh. Roxas is already long gone in the sea of people. Anyway, I have to make it to the English room, which is on the other side of the building and up one floor. I'm probably going to get another tardy. I shrug. Oh well. At least I'll be there.

The end of school doesn't come soon enough. The gang and I hang out some and work on homework a little. Roxas keeps tormenting me, silently of course. We actually get into a wrestling match. I win, duh.

We separate after sundown. I still have a few odd jobs to do, so I attend to those instead of going home. The jobs are easy stuff, though. I get them done in time to grab a slight dinner at one of the shops. It's so good, but un-filling. I'll get over it. I'll scrounge for something at home. I think there is still cereal in one of the cabinets.

The streets are silent around me. It's getting late once again. I'm tired, but I can't find it in me to fall asleep at night. There are too many things on my mind. Restlessness.

Oh, wait! I'm not alone after all. The shadow of a person just passed by. I think I recognize that shadow. I'm already bored, so it's time to stalk!

My Gods! The sleep deprivation is getting to me.

I casually stroll into the Sandlot, in the direction the shadow went. It's empty, and I can't hear any footsteps. Okay…I must be going crazy, then. I know I saw someone walking. I sigh and go towards the back alley. I think I'll hang out in the Usual Spot for awhile. Maybe I'll catch a few hours of sleep there.

I gasp as my back hits the wall. Fuck. That hurt!

Before I can retaliate, warm lips devour mine. I'm completely breathless. Hands grip my shoulders tightly.

I gasp, "Seifer." That word is nearly soundless, just a rush of air escaping my lungs.

Nothing else is said, and no questions are asked as we stumble into the Usual Spot. I'm pressed against the wall again, not protesting in the slightest. Gods, it feels so good. I run my fingers over his exposed stomach, loving the feel of the muscles twitching under my touch. Gasping breath and groans are the only sounds.

We stumble across the room again. The back of my knees find the couch. Clothes are discarded, strewn across the floor. His skin is so warm, so soft.

Have I died and gone to Heaven? Or am I just dreaming?

I hope it's neither. I want it to be real.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or any of the character mentioned. They, and the universe of Twilight Town, are owned by Disney and Square Enix. This is purely fictional and not subject to real life.

A/N: This is my first story on this site, but I've been hanging out here and writing for years. I finally decided to create an account. I hope you all enjoy this.

Sorry... It's been a really long time since I've updated.... **bows** _Gomen nasai_. Well, this chapter is unbearably short... but it's the end. This ending is set up so that There is room for me to add another series to it if I so choose to [meaning if a plot bunny bites me and give me good inspiration].

I hope all those who read have enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the adds. A special thanks to the people who actually reviewed: **Ninny-na**, **Broken Mushroom**, **FlyinGShadoW1314**, **BrandieAnime**, and **Sodapops**. [I know a couple of you were looking for a hot smex scene... sorry, but maybe next time =3 Nya~] Thanks a lot for your support, guys.

Music: Nightwish - The Islander

* * *

Chapter 5: The End…Maybe

I don't want to move. I ache and feel good at the same time. And I'm really warm. Hey! Why is there an arm around my waist? Oh, yeah, I remember now: Seifer. It wasn't a dream after all. Yes!

But now it is the awkward morning-after.

I stare at the floor, enjoying Seifer's body curled around mine. I'm hugged possessively to his chest. He stirs, muscles tensing. He's waking up and realizing where he is. I hope this doesn't turn out badly. Might as well just get this over with.

"Seifer?" I whisper.

"Hayner," he replies.

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I can't figure you out, Hayner. You've hated me, fought me. Then, you kiss me and mess everything up. I couldn't get you out of my head."

Had I really affected him that much?

"Heh," I snort softly, "and here I was thinking that I couldn't get you out of my head. I blamed it on the sun frying my brain." I chuckle.

"What now?

I lean up and turn around to look him in the eyes. "That…" I lean close to his face, breathing against his lips, "is up to you."

He smirks and flips me onto my back, straddling my hips. "I think I like you under me." His lips find my own. Damn….

It's safe to say that we're in a relationship now, despite our own doubts and fears and differences. It's a start. Who knows, maybe we'll go a long way. Maybe we won't. All I really know is that it will be a bumpy road.

It's also safe to say that we didn't go to school today.

And I think Roxas knew this would happen because no one came to the Usual Spot today. Damn, he's one sneaky bastard. That's why he's my best-of-the-best (of-the-best-of-the-best) friend.

Thank whatever higher power that guides us for the summer heat. Catch ya later…. The end…. Maybe.


End file.
